Cinco razones para no ser padre
by xGeychou
Summary: Yuuri no quería ser padre, pero mientras el tiempo pasaba encontró cinco razones por las que sí le gustaría serlo. ¿O tal vez no? OMEGAVERSE. (YuuYu)
1. Primera razón

**Notas del Fanfic:**

Yuri! on Ice © Mitsuro Kubo, Sayo Yamamoto y MAPPA.  
Este fanfiction fue escrito sin fines de lucro. Ayer vi una imagen en el grupo YUUYU sobre Yuuri cargando dos bebes y preocupado por el divorcio que le había pedido Yurio, mis manos comenzaron a escribir de la nada.

.

.

.

 **PRIMERA RAZÓN EN CONTRA: Los antojos de Yuri**

Podía recordar con mucha felicidad y regocijo el día en que le propuso matrimonio, fue algo original; mejor que en las telenovelas, totalmente inolvidable y especial.

Los dos eran destinados, se dieron cuenta de ello cuando a Yuri le dio su primer celo a los 16, un poco tarde, pero ahí estaba. Yuuri era un Alpha demasiado pasivo y tranquilo, mientras que Yuri era un Omega muy violento y no importaba como fuera, ambos encajaban muy bien.

 **[…]**

Estaban en una cita, ya tenían 6 años de novios y Yuuri creía que era el momento de pasar al siguiente nivel, Yuri ya había salido de la Universidad y era lo que estaba esperando.

Se encontraban en esa época en donde los arboles de cerezo están en flor y la gente en cada festividad, llevaba sus lámparas de papel para hacerlas flotar en el agua y muchas otras para hacerlas volar en el aire.

Era hermoso.

La luz de la luna, los pétalos cayendo como lluvia y las lámparas que lo hacían ver como un paisaje sacado del más fantástico cuento de hadas.

Cuando llegaron al pequeño puente rodeado por cerezos y el rio abajo reflejando sus figuras, Yuuri sin previo aviso tomo la mano del rubio y de repente paso mucha gente alborotada para ver el desfile, el pelinegro que tenía la caja que quería abrir frente al rubio en una de sus manos, la soltó al rio cuando lo empujaron ¿ya mencione que la pasarela era pequeña y que la baranda apenas y llegaba a su cintura?, pues era así.

Entonces, intentando evitar que se perdiera el anillo en el fondo o lo arrastrara la corriente, término cayendo al agua.

Yuri nunca supo en que momento pasó todo el drama, solo escucho un _splash_ y miro hacia abajo.

— ¡Katsudon! —fue hacia la orilla algo preocupado, en ese momento vio como Yuuri buscaba desesperadamente algo.

Yuri alzo una cajita pequeña de porcelana que flotaba cerca, era de color negro con detalles violetas, su color favorito.

Lo abrió y sonrió.

— ¡Oh dios mío! —seguía buscando. — ¿Dónde está? —se zambullía dentro una y otra vez sin resultado.

— ¿Buscas esto? —el ojiverde estaba de cuclillas cerca del rio, agitando la cajita con una mano.

Yuuri se sorprendió. Las palabras no pudieron salir de su boca olvidando el hecho de que estaba totalmente mojado en una noche tan fría y dentro de un rio. El tiempo se congelo, los pétalos cayendo suavemente, la luz de las lámparas iluminando todo, los fuegos artificiales en el cielo.

Se acercó a su novio mirando la inmensa felicidad en su rostro.

— Yura…

— Ya te habías tardado, cerdo. —salto hacia Yuuri, haciendo que ambos se metieran de lleno al agua mientras las palabras morían en el beso que se daban.

— ¿Te casarías conmigo?

— ¿Quién más se casaría contigo si no soy yo?

 **[…]**

Ahora era un hombre casado, miraba el anillo que adornaba uno de sus dedos, tuvieron una vida de casados muy activa durante dos meses luego de la boda y de repente una mañana se levantó por los gritos y maldiciones en más de diez idiomas que lanzaba Yurio a los cuatro vientos.

Estaba en el baño, vomitando.

Ahora recordó que una de esas noches se rompió el condón y bueno, no creyó que el rubio pudiera quedar en cinta solo con una vez, quizá fueron tres.

Hicieron pruebas, ocho pruebas de embarazo para ser exactos, todas salieron positivas. Yuri se había molestado como nunca antes, no quería hablarle ni dirigirle la mirada, eso después de darle unas cuantas patadas, aunque no muchas porque volvía corriendo al baño con náuseas y cubriendo su boca con una mano.

Se la paso medio día frente al retrete.

Más tarde fueron al hospital.

El medico los felicito al leer los resultados, pero ninguno de los dos parecía estar feliz, el doctor se sintió nervioso y en medio de toda esa tensión, les dio las fechas para los futuros controles, algunos folletos y una que otra medicación y recomendación.

El pelinegro leyó algunos que decían:

" _¿Padre por primera vez?"_

" _¡Consejos para padres primerizos!"_

" _Como convivir con una persona embarazada"._

Parecía como si todo fuera una pesadilla.

Solo tenía tres semanas de gestación y Yuri comenzó a quedarse todo el día en casa, comiendo, durmiendo, mirando tele, protestando una que otra vez por cualquier cosa, aun no se notaba la barriga pero no era normal hacer el vago solo por estar en cinta.

— Quiero comida china. —soltó una de esas noches.

— Es media noche…

— ¡Quiero comida china! —le aventó el control remoto del televisor. — Y algunos dulces —lo mérito unos segundos. — Mejor unos bombones de chocolate.

— Pero no creo encon-

— ¡No vuelvas si no vienes con lo que te pedí, maldito cerdo! —amenazo botándolo de la casa mientras lo empujaba fuera y cerraba la puerta en su cara.

Yuuri no quería ser padre, no aun, quizá algún día en unos diez años en el futuro, pero ahora era muy pronto y aun no le había dicho nada a nadie, si se enteraran seguro tendría un drama en casa, mejor esperaría un poco más.

— ¡APURATE, CORRE, VUELA! —empezó a tirar cosas desde la ventana.

— ¡No solo tires las cosas así! —muy cerca de él cayeron unos patines de hielo, eran los suyos.

Ya no podía soportar los antojos de Yuri y apenas estaba comenzando ese largo y tortuoso periodo.

— ¡¿QUÉ HACES AHÍ PARADO?! —los gritos lo regresaron a la realidad. — ¡TU PEQUEÑA MOUNSTROSIDAD ESTA PIDIENDO A GRITOS COMIDA! —refiriéndose al engendro del demonio que habitaba en su vientre, como así le decía el ruso.

— No le digas así, además no creo que el bebé te pida cosas, eres tú el qu- ¡AHHH!

Le aventaron una licuadora, Yuuri recordó que ese fue parte del regalo de bodas que les dio Victor, creyó que lo habían olvidado en algún lugar de la fiesta, al parecer el rubio lo tenía muy bien escondido.

— ¡YA NO QUIERO COMIDA CHINA, TRAE ESPAGUETIS DE ESE RESTAURANTE ITALIANO!

— ¿Qué? —lo miro frustrado. — ¡Pero si acabo de llamar haciendo un pedido por la comida china que me pediste hace unos minutos! —respondió agitando su celular en mano.

— ¡NO JODAS KATSUDON, TENGO HAMBRE!

Yuuri suspiro, odiaba los antojos de Yura, ¿pero que podía hacer?

Era en parte su culpa, bueno no tanto, quizá un 40%.

Ojala solo se lo pidiera cuando estaban en casa, lo hacía a cada momento, cuando iban al supermercado o cuando paseaban por las calles, a mitad de la noche o en la madrugada, ¿De dónde demonios consigues pirozhki de katsudon en un cine?

Tal vez debería llamar a uno de sus amigos, como Otabek, el sería una buena niñera. Si, en efecto lo seria.

Yuuri definitivamente no estaba preparado para ser padre.

Necesitaba descansar un poco.

.

.

.

 **PRIMERA RAZÓN A FAVOR: La sensibilidad de Yuri**

Ya iban por la séptima semana de gestación, se notaba un poquito la barriga, no tanto, más bien parecía como si Yuri hubiera tragado mucho durante semanas y solo hubiera engordado un poquito, aunque eso no difería mucho de la realidad.

Los antojos seguían igual y Yuuri ya se había acostumbrado, tenia de todo en el congelador, desde sushi en diferentes variedades hasta comida extranjera.

El doctor le había dicho a Yuri que balanceara su comida y no solo ingiriera comida chatarra o comprada, si no que en su lugar consumiera más verduras, frutas y mucha agua, además de hacer ejercicio, como caminar al menos 15 minutos cada día.

" _¿Acaso quieren que haga dieta para que el engendro este nazca anoréxico?, tengo que comer."_

Discutieron sobre el tema, Yuri se molestó al final.

Aunque de mala gana, termino accediendo. Se estaba empezando a sentir pesado y no le gustaba para nada esa sensación.

Por el momento solo le habían dicho a Victor sobre la situación actual, Yuuri pensó en decirle a su mejor amigo Phichit pero luego imagino que este tomaría fotos y luego las publicaría en SNS, seguro medio mundo estaría en la puerta de su casa al día siguiente, en especial las fans (locas) de su esposo.

Así que no, solo Victor por ahora y claro su tierna madre también lo sabía, ella si sabía guardar secretos.

Cuando iba de visita llevaba todo su repertorio de fotos de cuando Yuuri era bebe, era gordito, con cachetes redondos y sonrojados, muy pequeño, demasiado tierno para el corazón del ruso.

El abuelo de Yurio también lo sabía, aunque no se sorprendió mucho, los visitaba de vez en cuando trayendo un montón de pirozhkis de katsudon para su nieto y su futuro bisnieto.

Yuri nunca le dejo probar siquiera un bocado, tacaño.

Una tarde Yuuri llego temprano a casa, a pesar de anunciar su llegada nadie le respondió, entro despacio hacia la sala y vio al rubio con tres cajas de pañuelos desechables a su lado y muchos, muchos papeles arrugados tirados en el suelo, al parecer estaba viendo _"Titanic"_ con subtítulos rusos en el televisor de plasma.

El pelinegro estaba sorprendido, recuerda haber visto con Yuri esa película hace años y este en vez de llorar se la pasaba diciendo palabrotas como:

" _¡Que puto asco!"_

" _Todo es fingido."_

" _Aburrido."_

" _Prefiero ver una de sangre y acción."_

Los botaron del cine.

Y ahora, estaba viendo la misma película y llorando quien sabe desde que rato ya, era algo que se debía conmemorar para toda la vida, Yuuri escuchaba como se sonaba la nariz estruendosamente, al principio estaba algo acomplejado y luego le dio gracia, se tapó la boca para no reír.

De alguna manera le pareció tierno ver en ese estado a su esposo, eran pocas las veces en las que lo veía llorar, casi inexistentes de hecho. Sonrió y fue directo a la habitación que compartían, esperando que la dichosa película terminara, no quería arruinar el momento y que le tiraran un montón de cosas solo por saludarlo y distraerlo o mejor dicho por descubrirle en un estado tan sensible.

Una noche, ambos estaban recostados en el sofá grande del living, comiendo algunas palomitas de maíz, bueno, Yuuri no comió nada porque cada vez que quería alzarse un puñado recibía un golpe en la mano, la mirada de Yurio era como si le dijera: _"Mis palomitas, no tuyas, mías."_

Cuando se terminó la comida, el rubio se acurruco más en el pecho del pelinegro, ambos estaban cubiertos por una manta así que Yuuri lo acerco más así mismo, en una situación normal Yuri no lo hubiera dejado hacer eso solo porque tenía frio, pero ahora era diferente.

Quería que lo mimara o al menos eso sintió, a veces pensaba que Yuri ronroneaba como gato buscando un poco de cariño, simplemente le concedía ese capricho dando pequeñas caricias en su cabeza, jugando con su cabello, delineando su frente y sus labios suavemente con la yema de sus dedos, le dio uno que otro beso por el rostro y este le correspondió.

¡Vaya sorpresa!

Siguieron así hasta que se quedaron dormidos.

Leyó en una de esas revistas sobre los cambios hormonales que causaba el embarazo haciendo más sensibles a quienes lo estaban, entonces esa era la razón por la que Yuri actuaba raro.

Era un poco decepcionante porque cuando el ojiverde ya no estuviera embarazado, dejaría de verlo llorar, reír libremente, buscar cariño, decir muchas veces _"te amo"_ honestamente sin avergonzarse, Yuuri extrañaría todas esas cosas, pero tampoco estaba mal la actitud iracunda de su esposo, ya estaba acostumbrado y lo amaba de igual forma, fuera como fuera.

¿Ya mencione que Victor lo sabía?

Si, sin duda lo sabía, este hombre venia todo sonrisas con muchos regalos para el futuro bebé al menos una vez por semana. Yuri no se molestaba al verlo.

Cuando Yuuri y Yuri estaban en el pasillo de la entrada dándose un tierno beso de despedida, Victor entro de golpe sin tocar la puerta, soltando un: _"Ups, lo siento"_ y saliendo de nuevo afuera.

El pelinegro creyó que el rubio se enojaría, pero en vez de eso solo lo ignoro y fue a la cocina por algo de comer.

Ese día Yuuri tenía horas extra en el trabajo, así que le pidió al peli-plateado que vigilara al menor por si algo se le ofrecía o se sentía mal.

Llego a eso de media noche, Victor lo recibió, hablaron un poco sobre Yuri y como pasaba el tiempo y ya saben que al ojiazul le encantaba manosear a Yuuri y se acercó mucho al rostro de este medio abrazándolo, en eso el rubio despierta y ve esa escena comprometedora.

Normalmente se levantaría e iría a golpear a ese gordo cuatro ojos por dejarse tocar y gritarle groserías a Victor, pero esta vez lo que hizo fue empezar a llorar, las lágrimas salían y salían de sus ojos y mucho.

— Sé que no soy suficiente, pero lo intento estúpido cerdo… —Se levantó del sofá limpiando con ambas manos las lágrimas que seguían escapando como torrenteras de sus orbes verdes y se fue corriendo a la habitación encerrándose.

Tanto como Victor y Yuuri se quedaron en completo shock, con la boca abierta y sin poder decir nada.

Victor se fue primero, despidiéndose y disculpándose por los problemas. Yuuri lo despacho en la puerta y subió las escaleras en dirección a su alcoba, intento hablar con Yuri pero este no le respondía, seguro se había quedado dormido y la puerta estaba cerrada con llave, suspiro y bajo, tendría que dormir en el sofá (otra vez), ya estaba acostumbrado.

Aunque le dolía un poco haber lastimado sin querer a su esposo, Yuuri pensaba que era muy hermoso y algo muy maravilloso el hecho de poder ver diferentes facetas que no conocía de Yuri, todo gracias al embarazo.

Estaba feliz de poder ser padre.

.

.

.

 **Notas finales:**

Son cinco capítulos, al principio creí que me entrarían todos los pros y contras en uno pero me salió un desmadre y quise incluir a todos los personajes. Debería dejar de escribir YuuYu. Nah, los amo mucho.

Por cierto, Yuuri tiene 29 y Yuri 21, Yuri aun patina, pero no participara un año en las competencias, mientras Yuuri se retiró y ahora trabaja en una oficina, no sé de qué, pero lo hace.

Y Yuri no creció mucho, ¿Por qué? Pues porque cuando fuerzas tu cuerpo mientras estás en etapa de crecimiento NO creces y ya saben que Yuri hace cuádruples desde los 10 pls.

¡Nos leemos!

 **Edit:** Nop. Son más de cinco capítulos, no creo que pasen de diez, así que espero lo sigan hasta el final.


	2. Segunda razón

.

.

.

 **SEGUNDA RAZÓN EN CONTRA: Yuri y su complejo de gordura**

No, definitivamente Yuuri no estaba feliz de ser padre. O mejor dicho de tener a Yuri embarazado, tenía más contras que pros a su favor y era un total desastre, cada vez que se sentía en regocijo por el simple hecho de haber creado una vida, el rubio venia y destruía toda esa muralla de felicidad. Era como si sintiera que se siente a gusto y el otro simplemente quebranta esa armonía.

Yuri siempre encontraba la manera de pisotear su tranquilidad.

" _Si yo no soy feliz, tú tampoco."_

Ya estaban cerca del cuarto mes de gestación, hasta ahora no hicieron ecografías, ultrasonidos u alguna otra cosa para saber en qué estado se encontraba el bebé. (Aunque el doctor se lo había ofrecido en una de sus consultas).

Y claro, no se puede olvidar el hecho de que Yuri aparte de sus antojos, rechazos a ciertas cosas y sensibilidad; aumentando los cambios de humor, había engordado, era normal.

El doctor le dijo que era natural que su barriga creciera, el problema era que había crecido más de lo que debería en ese tiempo, Yuri estaba furioso, no le gustaba estar así, se odiaba, no podía caminar bien ni dejar de sentir que tenía algo colgando abajo y era demasiado pesado.

— ¡MIERDA! —el ruso había soltado el cuadernillo que tenía en manos cuando se dirigía a la terraza de su habitación. Cada vez que se agachaba sentía que se caería de cara por el peso extra, se agarró del barandal para recoger la dichosa porquería que tenía en sus manos.

— ¿Qué haces? —Yuuri acababa de salir de darse una ducha. Demonios, solo tenía una toalla alrededor de su cintura y su cabello estaba hacia atrás, Yuri lo vio de abajo hacia arriba, delineando con la vista la sexy figura de ese maldito cerdo y como las gotas resbalaban descaradas por todo su pecho, recordó todas las cosas que hicieron en su Luna de Miel y luego como balde de agua fría se puso consciente de que gracias a que se había casado; era que ahora estaba en un estado tan deplorable. Frunció el ceño.

— ¡Cállate, maldito cerdo! —le grito de la nada. — ¡No me hables!

Seguía enojado con Yuuri.

El otro solo suspiro y se fue a vestir, seguro eran esos cambios de humor, nuevamente.

El menor se sentó en la silla y busco el número telefónico de sus amigos (que no eran más de tres), marco a Otabek, este ya sabía que Yuri estaba embarazado, solo atinó a decir un _"Oh"_ monótono por la otra línea, era en estos momentos que el ruso necesitaba quejarse con alguien.

Más rato llamo a Mila.

— _¿Hola? ¿Yuri?_

— Oye, bruja, ¿puedes traer tu trasero aquí?

— _¿Esa es tu forma de pedirme ayuda?_

— ¡Solo ven ¿quieres?!

La chica rio al otro lado del teléfono.

— _Solo si pagas mi vuelo._

— ¡VENDRAS CON BEKA!

— _Y traeré a Georgi y a Sara conmigo~_

— ¡NO!

 _Beep, Beep, Beep._

Lo colgaron, Yuri en un arranque de ira lanzo su móvil a la planta baja, en el jardín, por poco se mete a la piscina. Luego pensó que lo necesitaría más tarde y bajo por él.

La verdad es que estaba muy aburrido de solo mirar malas películas, dormir, comer, salir a caminar, ni su gata quería acercársele porque seguro no lo podía ver bien desde abajo gracias a la barrigota que traía encima.

Se agotaba y cansaba más rápido de lo habitual.

En cuanto a Yuuri, este se la pasaba en su trabajo, de seguro mirando todos los días al maldito de Victor, si, ellos dos eran compañeros en ese edificio empresarial. Su casa se encontraba en Barcelona, España. ¿Por qué? Pues porque cuando compitieron en ese lugar como hace 6 años atrás, descubrieron que no tenía un clima totalmente frio como en Rusia o era un lugar demasiado lleno como Japón. Apenas eran las nueve de la mañana, seguro Beka y Mila (y los colados) llegarían en unas ocho horas a más tardar.

¿Ya mencione que Yuri era demasiado desordenado?

El ruso vio a su alrededor, basura, envases, sobras de comida por todo lado… el lugar estaba hecho un desastre, miro su vientre y sonrió, estaba embarazado, el no podía hacer cosas que sobre esforzarán su cuerpo, Mila, Beka mas los colados venían y venían para limpiar.

Solo alzo algunas prendas de ropa (eran todas suyas), normalmente Yuuri era quien hacia la limpieza y la colada los fines de semana así que siempre se encontraba todo pulcro los primeros días de la semana, pero ahora… ahora era viernes. La sala y la cocina tenían la misma vista.

Los platos sucios estaban apilados en el lavador y muchos otros en el mesón del lugar. Ese día Yuuri llego a las tres de la tarde, nadie le había dicho nada a Yuri.

— ¿Por qué llegast-

— Porque nuestros amigos llegaran en dos horas y no me lo dijiste. —lo interrumpió.

— Los llame en la mañana, idiota.

— Lo sé, Otabek me mandó un mensaje. —le mostro la pantalla de su móvil. — Pero más importante… —saco una esponja de quien sabe dónde y se la dio a Yuri.

— ¿Qué es esto?

— Sé que no puedes agacharte, así que lavaras los trastes mientras yo hago lo demás. —sonrió.

— ¡Estoy embarazado! —tiro el utensilio. — ¿No lo ves? Soy un cerdo como tú.

Yuuri solo rio y se acercó para besar su frente. Las cosas se animarían más tarde.

Las horas pasaron demasiado rápido mientras hacían una limpieza exprés y ordenaban todas las cosas tiradas en su lugar, dentro de poco los invitados llegarían.

Los planes del ruso se arruinaron porque todo quedo brillando. El timbre sonó y el japonés fue para abrir la puerta. Grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse no solo con Otabek y Mila, si no con los hermanos Crispino, Georgi y ¿Emil Nekola? ¿Cómo rayos llego de Republica Checa hasta aquí?

— ¡Hola Yuuri! —Mila salto a darle un beso en la mejilla. Otabek miro eso con cara de pocos amigos. —Espero no te moleste, invite a Sara —ella saludo. — Y se colaron su hermano. —Refiriéndose a Michele. — Y el novio de su hermano. — señalo a Nekola quien saludo todo sonrisas, los colores se le subieron al italiano. Sara solo se puso a reír. — ¡Ah! ¡Y Georgi! —señalo al mayor de todos, este le sonrió.

— Pasen, Yuri está en la sala.

Yuuri supuso que todos ellos ya sabían sobre el estado actual del menor, pero escucho gritos ni bien entraron y fue a ver.

— ¡Jajaja! —Mila se puso a reír muy fuerte luego de ver a Yuri con una barriga grande y señalándolo con un dedo. Otabek estaba en silencio ignorando la mirada asesina de su amigo.

" _Yo no le dije nada."_ Pensó el kazajo, creyendo que su excusa llegaría al menor.

— ¿Acaso comiste mucho? —Micky comento. Sara se dio un golpe en la cabeza con la palma de su mano por lo estúpido que era su hermano.

— ¡NO IMBÉCIL! —le grito. — ¡YA CIERRA LA MALDITA BOCA, BRUJA!

— Está esperando… —susurro la Crispino.

— ¿Eh? ¿Esperar a que?

— Esta embarazado, Micky. —Emil sonrió, tenía brillitos en todo el rostro mirando detenidamente al italiano.

— ¡¿AHHH?! —Michele no entendió la indirecta de su pareja. Mila seguía matándose de risa, su estómago le empezó a doler y se lo agarro con ambos brazos, retorciéndose.

— Yuri, esto es solo parte de la belleza humana, estas pasando por la etapa a la que toda princesa debe llegar. —dijo Georgi con esa voz extraña. Todo se quedó en un silencio incómodo. Mila se silenció por un momento y luego soltó una risotada más fuerte.

— Traeré algo… traeré algo para beber. —el nipón se fue hacia la cocina.

Decidieron que ellos se quedarían durante dos días, tenían cuatro habitaciones libres y ya era fin de semana así que no era problema para nadie.

— Solo no tengan relaciones sexuales mientras estamos aquí. —Ese fue Georgi, otra vez. Yuri que estaba sentando en sofá individual y Yuuri a su lado derecho, escupió lo que estaba bebiendo en la cara del nipón. Yuuri se atoro al escuchar esas palabras.

— ¡¿Crees que puedo tener sexo, ASÍ?! —se paró de golpe y puso ambas manos en su creciente vientre. Mila seguía riendo como demente. Otabek oculto su risa girando la cabeza. Michele y Emil estaban en su mundo, hablando sobre su relación y sus futuros ocho hijos, solo que el italiano decía _NO_ a todas las ideas del barbudo.

— ¿No sabias? —interrumpió Sara. — Si puedes tener relaciones, el bebé se siente bien con eso. —sonrió. — O eso es lo que leí. —la italiana saco de su bolso unas revistas y se las dio al ruso.

Yuuri se estaba limpiando el rostro con una servilleta, escuchando lo que decían los demás.

— ¿Siente placer? ¿El bebé? —la cara de Micky estaba entre 50% sorprendido, 40% traumado y 10% curioso.

— Literal.

Silencio nuevamente. Uno que otro intento animar el lugar, hablaron sobre algunas cosas fuera de contexto y salieron a flote algunas curiosidades hasta que…

— ¿Cómo quedaste en cinta si apenas tienen medio año de matrimonio? —Fue Mila, Yuri dirigió su mirada asesina al japonés y este sonrió forzadamente.

— El amor lo puede todo. —Georgi mato el ambiente sepulcral de la sala. Ya habían pasado horas y era muy tarde.

— Yura, mañana saldremos a comprarte algunas cosas y a caminar por ahí. —Otabek se paró y siguió a Yuuri quien les mostraría sus habitaciones. Este solo asintió.

Ya era casi media noche, Yuri estaba frente al espejo, mirando su estómago y tocándolo. En eso entra el nipón; quien se lanzó a la cama totalmente exhausto, el ruso pensó mucho sobre las palabras que había dicho Sara en la tarde, le dio curiosidad saber cómo se sentiría tener sexo en ese estado, así que se acercó a la cama y se subió encima de las caderas de Yuuri.

— ¿Yurio? —lo miro desde abajo. Se sentía incómodo, ya no podía agacharse para besarlo porque su barriga representaba un obstáculo. – Pe-

— ¿Pe?

— Pe-pesas mucho…

Y justo cuando todos habían logrado pegar un ojo, se sobresaltaron al escuchar los gritos de Yuri y cosas rompiéndose. Fueron a mirar el show, la puerta de la habitación estaba abierta.

— ¡¿ME ACABAS DE DECIR GORDO?!

— ¡No!

— ¡SI LO HICISTE MALDITO CERDO! —agarro la lámpara que se encontraba en la mesita de noche y se la tiro, el mayor la esquivo, haciendo un estruendoso ruido al estrellarse con la pared.

— ¡No lo hice!

— ¡¿DE QUIÉN CREES QUE ES LA CULPA?!

— ¡Deja de tirar cosas!

— ¡MIRA! —lanzo una almohada. — ¡SOY UNA VACA HOLANDESA! —lo persiguió por toda la habitación. — ¡NUNCA, NUNCA MÁS DEJARE QUE ME TOQUES! —le aventó unos libros.

Todos observaron la escena, se miraron entre si totalmente cansados y se fueron. Otabek se quedó un rato más con Mila; quien al principio se estaba riendo pero luego perdió el chiste y Yuuri les pidió con la mirada que lo ayudaran, el kazajo cerró la puerta ignorándolo.

" _Lo siento, Yuri japonés."_ fue lo que pensó Beka, dándole ánimos a un soldado que estaba a punto de perder la guerra.

Sería una larga noche.

Yuuri no podía decirle nada, tampoco podía ofrecerle algo de comer porque el menor se ponía paranoico diciendo que solo quería engordarlo y un millón de cosas más, no podía comentar nada sobre la ropa porque seguro lo culparía y en un ataque de ira quemaría todas sus prendas y luego se arrepentiría de haberlo hecho solo porque en esos momentos ya no le quedaban.

Las palabras que salían de su boca debían de ser muy cuidadosas, de lo contrario se vería envuelto en un lio que solo el ruso propiciaba con su actitud prepotente.

Aunque en el fondo agradecía el hecho de que las náuseas, los vómitos matutinos y los antojos cesaran después del tercer mes.

Yuuri ya no volvería a cometer el mismo error, odiaba el complejo de gordura que tenía Yuri y pasar por lo mismo una segunda vez no estaba en sus planes. Definitivamente no estaba listo para ser padre.

.

.

.

 **SEGUNDA RAZÓN A FAVOR: Yuri y el pequeño ser en su interior**

Al día siguiente todos se levantaron, desayunaron y hablaron sobre lo que harían ese día y el siguiente, Yuuri tenía trabajo hasta medio día así que dejo en manos de los demás la integridad de su gordo y escandaloso esposo.

Las chicas se quedaron conversando entre ellas mientras hacían algo en la cocina y todos los chicos estaban algo incomodos al lado de Yuri; Micky era el único Omega así que no había mucho de qué hablar, Otabek y Emil eran Alphas mientras Georgi era un Beta muy tranquilo.

Qué ambiente tan pesado, Yuri estaba a punto de explotar cuando Mila y Sala le ofrecieron una bandeja de aperitivos dulces, todos decorados y muy bien hechos. El ruso las miro y ellas solo sonrieron, el menor de repente sintió un ataque de hambre y comenzó a devorar todo. Ellas se sentaron una a cada lado del menor.

— ¿Ya sabes qué es? —Mila le sonrió.

— ¿Eh?

— ¿Qué si ya sabes si tu bebé es niño o niña? —Sara se acercó curiosa.

— No.

— ¿No te hiciste ninguna ecografía? —se alarmaron. — No podemos salir de compras si no sabemos si tu cachorro es varón o mujer.

— No creí que fuera importante. — Claro, después de todo seguía siendo un hombre y no una mujer sensible que se preocupa por cada detalle.

— ¡Iremos al hospital! —Mila se paró con determinación. — ¡Alístate!

— ¿AH? —la miro confundido. —No iré a ningún lado y menos a ese lugar, huele a enfermo.

— Otabek y los demás te compraran toda la comida y ropa de animal print que quieras. —sonrió la rusa. — Hasta para tu bebé.

Los ojos del menor brillaron, los chicos trataron de protestar pero la mirada y sonrisa sádica que tenía Sara en el rostro los asusto callando todas sus quejas.

Más tarde a eso de las nueve hicieron una cita con el doctor privado que atendía el embarazo de Yuri, les dijo que empezaría a las diez y que ellos podían mirar desde afuera ya que el consultorio tenía una ventana grande que daba hacia el pasillo.

Yuuri recibió una llamada de Mila diciéndole que debía venir si es que quería conocer a su hijo, el japonés no lo pensó dos veces y salió corriendo luego de ordenar unas cuantas cosas. Una felicidad le dio de lleno en todo su ser, hasta se había olvidado de su saco, no importaba, tenía las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas por la emoción y una sonrisa muy contagiosa en el rostro.

Llego la hora, todos se posicionaron en sus lugares mirando atentos la pantalla.

Yuri tuvo que ponerse una bata de hospital, se recostó en la cama, el doctor aplico un líquido frio y espeso en su vientre y este tembló. Había vuelto a mencionar el hecho de que no era normal que su estómago creciera tanto en tres meses, así que estaba a punto de confirmar sus sospechas.

En eso llega Yuuri, todo ajetreado y entrando de golpe.

— ¡Katsudon! —un sentimiento indescriptible invadió el pecho del ruso. Tenía miedo.

— ¡Lo siento! —respiro entrecortadamente. — Lamento las molestias. —el médico le señalo una silla, le dijo que se sentara a lado de su esposo y que mirara la pantalla que estaba en frente con mucha atención.

Los latidos de ambos jóvenes eran muy acelerados, estaban nerviosos y emocionados al mismo tiempo, este sentimiento se atoraba en sus gargantas y no había forma de sacarla.

— Por favor, observen. —En la mano del doctor había un aparato extraño, paso este por el vientre de Yuri con algo de fuerza, cosa que hizo incomodar al ruso, las escenas en la pantalla le mostraron a ambos unas manchas blancas y grises al principio luego el doctor ajusto mejor el aparato para que se viera mejor.

Yuuri tomo la mano de Yuri, apretándola, el gesto fue mutuo.

— Ahí está su hijo, aun es pequeño… —paro lo que estaba diciendo y movió el aparato más abajo sorprendiéndose al ver lo que estaba en la pantalla. — ¡Felicidades! —los dos chicos abrieron los ojos. — ¡Son dos! —rio el doctor. — ¡Son gemelos!

La cara de los dos Yuris era un poema total, no pudieron salir de su shock y los de afuera igual, Mila y Sara totalmente emocionadas; se abrazaron, Georgi se puso a llorar y Emil estaba muy feliz por la pareja, esperaba que Micky y él, algún día, pasaran por lo mismo. Otabek solo atino a sonreír, estaba contento por su amigo.

El doctor les explico que por el momento no había nada claro, solo había visto a los dos fetos formándose y estaban juntos en la misma bolsa y como estaban de frente era imposible decir cuál era su sexo, eso explicaba el hecho del porque Yuri estaba más gordo de lo que debería. Cuando la enfermera vino por Yuri para llevarlo a que se limpiara y cambiara de ropas, Yuuri lo retuvo, mirándolo antes de que se fuera, el mayor estaba llorando tenía en el rostro una sonrisa muy cautivadora, el menor sonrió también, tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y con todas las emociones golpeando su pecho, el nipón beso su frente removiendo el flequillo que tapaba el rostro del rubio y soltó su mano.

Nadie se había esperado tal acontecimiento.

Fue una sorpresa total.

Las felicitaciones no se hicieron esperar cuando Yuri salió del consultorio, todos serian tíos de dos bebes, no de uno, de dos y eso era demasiado hermoso, era… era increíble.

El doctor le recomendó a Yuuri extremo cuidado y que cuando el menor sintiera que los bebes se movieran o lo patearan, volvieran para hacer una ecografía de nuevo. Le dijo que no tardaría más de dos semanas en ver aquellos resultados.

Salieron del hospital.

Todos fueron a almorzar a un restaurante, dejando solos a los dos tortolos de atrás que se agarraban de la mano, ninguno dijo nada pero las miradas que se daban de vez en cuando, las sonrisas que se ofrecían y uno que otro apretón de manos decía más que mil palabras.

La misión no había sido de gran ayuda, aun no sabían si los bebes eran niñas o eran niños, arrastraron a Yuri a diferentes centros comerciales y empezaron a comprar un montón de ropa para bebé, Sara, Mila y Georgi, si, Georgi, se encapricharon diciendo que seguro eran dos hermosas niñas, de manera que compraron ropas rosadas, vestidos, algunos accesorios y otras cosas más. Mientras los demás estaban seguros de que aquellos bebes eran niños y compitieron buscando cosas para gemelos.

Yuri no dijo nada y solo los miro, estaba demasiado sumido en sus pensamientos como para protestar, el ruso estaba hundido en una completa felicidad inexplicable, su corazón aun latía con fuerza dentro de su pecho, lo mismo pasaba con el japonés. Vio una que otra prenda de gatitos, pijamas para dormir de un tigre, de un león, gorritos de felino con orejas, sus ojos brillaron y Yuuri solo le sonrió comprándolos.

Ninguno de los dos había pensado aun en su bebe, pero de repente ahora eran dos, tenían tanto por hacer y tan poco tiempo, no sabían si arreglar una habitación o dos, no sabían si comprar dos cunas o una para dos, todo era tan repentino. Estaban seguros que con el pasar de los días, todo iría para bien, seguro todo podría acomodarse despacio y tomar un lugar.

Era como un sueño.

Y estaban seguros de que no querían despertar del mismo.

La noche llego muy rápido, llegaron a la casa con muchas bolsas de compras en mano y muy cansados, todos se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones, Sara con Mila al ser las únicas mujeres ahí, Georgi solo, Otabek solo y Emil con Micky; por insistencia del checo.

Luego de darse las buenas noches, los jóvenes y futuros padres fueron a su recamara.

Apagaron las luces y se recostaron, estaban cara a cara y con la luz de la luna entrando por la ventana pudieron ver el rostro del contrario, Yuuri que aún seguía sonriendo, poso una de sus manos en el rostro del menor y lo acaricio, Yuri cerro los ojos ante el roce, el pelinegro se acercó buscando sus labios, fue un roce muy delicado cargado de mil sentimientos.

— Te amo. —dijo con una voz suave. Yuri se sintió feliz, mucho, pero de repente…

— ¡Me pateo! —se sentó de golpe en la cama.

— ¿EH? —Yuuri busco sus anteojos y prendió la luz de la lámpara (la NUEVA lámpara).

— ¡Otra vez! —Yuri parecía algo asustado.

— P-pu- ¿Puedo? —el mayor se emocionó y dirigió su mano cerca del vientre del menor, este lo tomo bruscamente y lo puso donde sintió las pequeñas patadas de antes.

Lo sintió, sintió un ligero golpe en su mano, sus ojos brillaron, demonios, su corazón lo volvió a atacar con latidos veloces, estaba feliz, no, más que eso.

— ¿Lo sentiste, katsudon? —el sonrojo y la grande sonrisa que tenía Yuri en el rostro lo volvieron a enamorar, una vez más.

— Si, lo sentí... —Afirmo. Sin ningún previo aviso, comenzó a derramar lágrimas de pura felicidad.

— Eres un llorón.

— Perdón.

Se quedaron así por un momento hasta que todo se calmó, se volvieron a recostar tomándose de las manos, Yuuri unió sus frentes y repartió pequeños besos por ahí mientras Yuri sonreía, el ruso puso su mano libre en su vientre, acariciándola, luego de tanto tiempo al fin sentía el peso de crear una vida y no era solo una para él, eran dos, desde el fondo de su corazón deseo conocerlos y esperaba que eso fuera muy pronto. Ambos, no, los cuatro se quedaron profundamente dormidos.

Al día siguiente Sara y Mila estaban decididas, volverían para septiembre, dijeron que organizarían un Baby Shower y que obvio, tendría que venir todo mundo. Aunque aún no estaban seguros de sí hacerlo en Hasetsu o en España, era muy complicado pero ya habría mucho tiempo para pensarlo.

Todos salieron a caminar por ahí, haciendo turismo y de paso comprando muchas revistas sobre bebes para Yuri, Yuuri fue quien las recibió contento.

— Cuando sepan que son, nos avisan ¿eh? —Mila les guiño el ojo.

— ¿Claro?

— Bien, necesitamos buscarles nombres… así que no se olviden.

Tener hijos no parecía ser nada sencillo, Yuuri pensó que aún había muchas cosas por hacer antes de recibirlos y el tiempo pasaba volando, ni se había preocupado por los nombres, agradeció silenciosamente a todos por su ayuda porque sin ellos nada hubiera sido como lo es ahora, se acordó que debía decirle a su madre y al abuelo de Yuri que ya no era solo un bebé, sino dos, seguro se emocionarían mucho.

Y cuando Victor se enterara, volvería a su casa para sacar todos los regalos que había traído antes y seguro los cambiaría por cosas de gemelos.

Aun eran muy jóvenes.

Pero Yuuri no se arrepentía, si era por los dos pequeños seres en el interior de Yuri, haría cualquier cosa.

Ser padre no solo conllevaba malos momentos, si no que también únicos e increíbles instantes que no se repiten una segunda vez.

.

.

.

 **Notas Finales:**

La segunda parte, olvide como quería escribirlo, pero lo hice y me gusto como me salió, espero les haya agradado la lectura, aun no decido el sexo de los bebes, espero puedan ayudarme a elegir.

Ugh, me salió más largo que el primer capítulo.

¡Gracias por todo y nos leemos en el Baby Shower!


	3. Baby Shower

.

.

.

 **LOVING AND TOUCHING**

Había momentos repentinos y sin previo aviso en los que Yuri sentía a sus bebes moverse, al menos cinco veces al día, algunos movimientos eran bruscos que le hacían sentir un deje de dolor; asustándolo y poniéndolo inquieto. Tener a cuestas dos bebes era complicado y muy malo para su salud emocional, sin mencionar el hecho de que siempre quería que Yuuri estuviera a su lado para poder sentir las pataditas que daban sus hijos en instantes como esos.

A veces se preguntaba si las dos criaturas dentro de su ser serian varones o mujeres, sinceramente le daba lo mismo, estaba seguro de que el nipón pensaba de la misma forma, no importaba que fueran, ambos los recibirían con los brazos abiertos y el mismo amor.

Se estaba volviendo sentimental, otra vez.

Al llegar al quinto mes de embarazo, decidieron ir a hacer una segunda ecografía, Mila los llamaba muy seguido presionándolos para que de una buena vez lo hicieran y le dijeran a todo mundo, así organizarían el Baby Shower para los gemelos o gemelas.

Mientras el japonés conducía el automóvil veía de reojo como su pareja estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, mirando el paisaje por la ventana y acariciando su barriga, en cambio Yuri ya no se sentía cansado como antes, es más, habían ocasiones en las que parecía tener mucha energía de sobra, Yuuri escribió una nota mental en su cabeza, necesitaba preguntar al doctor si ese tipo de acontecimientos eran normales.

Desde hace ya un tiempo Yuri noto que la temperatura corporal de su cuerpo aumentaba de vez en cuando, era un detalle que quería consultar aprovechando la cita que tenían con el médico.

Cuando llegaron, Yuuri bajo del carro y fue hacia el copiloto para ayudar a su esposo a bajar, este lo miro extrañado, últimamente el japonés lo estaba tratando de manera diferente.

— Puedo salir solo. —dijo tomando la mano que estaba tendida frente a él.

— ¿Te molesta?

Yuri lo medito un momento.

— No. —se encogió de hombros.

El mayor rio sin querer soltar su mano mientras se adentraban al imponente edificio blanco. Aún faltaban diez minutos para que los llamaran, el menor se soltó del agarre que tenía con Yuuri.

— Iré al baño.

— Te acompaño.

— No estoy herido, idiota.

— Lo sé, pero no puedo evitar sentirme ansioso si se trata de ti. —suspiro. — Es la primera vez para mí también.

El ruso pensó que estar embarazado quizá era algo bueno, sentía que Yuuri era más atento y amable con él, quizá mucho más que antes, a veces creía que podía amar esa parte de su esposo y otras no tanto, era muy confuso.

Llego la hora.

Le hicieron algunas revisiones de protocolo a Yuri antes, como pruebas de sangre para verificar algunos detalles, lo pesaron, midieron, etc, luego de que llegaran los resultados, procedieron a las recomendaciones y algunas aclaraciones.

— Bien, todo está en orden. —dijo el doctor mirando a ambos padres. — ¿Tienen alguna duda antes de que proceda a las recomendaciones?

Ambos tenían preguntas, pero las olvidaron al momento en el que el medico les pregunto.

— ¿Cuántas veces al día se tienen que mover… mis bebes? —soltó el rubio abochornado, estando muy consciente de lo que acababa de soltar.

— Normalmente es de cinco a diez veces, al octavo mes cesaran los movimientos, no tienes por qué asustarte si a veces sientes dolor, ellos o ellas están jugando en tu interior, sería bueno que les hables, te escucharan porque sus oídos ya están formados para el sexto mes o tal vez antes. —sonrió el doctor, Yuri se sintió aliviado, ya habían respondido todas sus dudas. — ¿Algo más?

— ¿Yo puedo hablarles? —fue Yuuri.

— Por supuesto, pero quizá unas dos semanas después, los bebes solo reconocerán primero la voz de su _madre_ , porque es la que viene del interior. —Explico. —Entonces podrás hacerlo tú. —las manos del médico anotaban algunas cosas en un papel. — Por cierto Yuri, trata de no enojarte o tener malos momentos, tus bebes ya sienten tus emociones, si tu lloras, ellos lo harán y harás que sus latidos se aceleren, debes estar lo más relajado posible.

Eso ultimo dejo a ambos padres primerizos sorprendidos.

— Gracias. —dijo Yuuri.

— Bueno, si tienen más dudas pueden consultar aquí. —el hombre les extendió un pequeño libro. — Es sobre los cambios que notaras en este segundo trimestre, aunque ya estás a mitad del camino. — Se paró de su silla. — Me dijeron que sus bebes comenzaron a moverse en la semana trece ¿verdad?

Ambos asintieron.

— Fue algo rápido, pero está en el rango de lo normal, ahora procederemos a la segunda ecografía.

Yuri se fue a cambiar y volvió subiéndose a la camilla, estaba tan nervioso como Yuuri, al fin sabrían si sus bebes eran niñas o eran niños, ya era hora de comprar lo necesario y arreglar la casa para recibir a sus futuros hijos.

— Sé que están ansiosos. — les sonrió el hombre mayor. — Pero lo más oportuno es prepararse para acoger de la mejor manera y con alegría a los bebes que vendrán en camino, sea cual sea su sexo.

Los futuros padres se tomaron de la mano como la primera vez.

El menor frunció el ceño al sentir, otra vez, ese gélido líquido sobre su vientre. Se fijó atento en aquella pantalla, por un momento sintió que el agarre de Yuuri era más fuerte y desvió su mirada, se quedó absorto mirando su perfil.

El doctor carraspeo para que lo atendieran, ya se podía ver algo.

— Tus bebes ya están formados, ahora están creciendo. —señalo la pantalla. — ¿Quieren escuchar sus latidos? —pregunto, los dos se miraron y la respuesta era un rotundo sí. El hombre conecto algunas cosas y en el silencio de la habitación escucharon ligeros y suaves golpeteos. Era tan sobre acogedor que no tenían palabras, eso solo significaba que estaban vivos. — Bueno, ahora lo importante. —El medico los miro detenidamente. — Sus bebes son dos pequeños y saludables varones. — Yuuri dibujo una sonrisa grande en su rostro, al fin después de tanto, ya lo sabían, tenían que decírselo a Mila y a los demás, seguro ella se decepcionaría haciendo todo un drama, pero eso no tenía importancia en esos momentos.

— Son niños… —susurro el rubio.

— Si… —los ojos ámbar de Yuuri buscaron los verdes, un sentimiento invadió de lleno a ambos.

Cuando el ruso termino de vestirse, hablaron sobre algunos detalles más con el doctor, Yuri volvió a recordar lo que Sara había dicho hace semanas.

— ¿Es verdad que puedo tener relaciones sexuales mientras estoy en cinta? —Yuuri, que estaba tomando tranquilo su vaso con agua, termino por atragantarse.

— En efecto. —confirmo. — De hecho tu libido debería haber aumentado porque estas en un estado sensible en esta etapa y seguro sientes que tu temperatura sube de vez en cuando.

" _Oh…"_

— ¿N-no es peligroso? —el nipones no pudo evitar sentirse algo alarmado por tal circunstancia.

— Para nada. —el hombre se paró alejándose de su escritorio. — Ya pasaron los tres meses de peligro, los omegas pueden concebir fácilmente, pero corren alto riesgo de perder el producto en el primer trimestre. —rebusco entre sus documentos de un estante al rincón. — Además, Yuri es un hombre y sus genes son realmente fuertes. —saco una revista y se lo dio a Yuuri. Este lo recibió leyendo en la portada: _"Posturas sexuales en el embarazo",_ se sobresaltó llamando la atención del ruso quien lo miro de soslayo y se inclinó curioso para saber qué era lo que sostenía el mayor en sus manos.

— ¿Qué es eso?

— N-nada. —oculto la revista bochornosa detrás de su espalda.

Yuri estaba a punto de gritarle hasta oír la sonora risa del doctor. Cosa que descoloco a ambos.

— Ustedes dos son una de las pocas parejas que me encanta atender. —Dirigió su vista al pelinegro. — Yuuri no tengas miedo, tu esposo es muy fuerte y justo en esta etapa esta rebosante de energía. No lo vas a lastimar, ni a él ni a tus bebes.

El mayor sintió como se le subía el color al rostro y el golpeteo en su pecho aumentaba. Fue un momento incomodo, ambos agradecieron y salieron del lugar luego de ultimar algunos detalles y programar la siguiente cita que sería entrada el séptimo mes. Mientras tanto, Yuuri seguía sin creer que Yuri haya preguntado semejante barbaridad sin pelos en la lengua. ¡Qué vergüenza!

No hablaron sobre el asunto en todo el camino a casa.

 **[…]**

Hasta el momento, los únicos que sabían sobre los gemelos eran familiares cercanos, los amigos de Yuri y Victor, era hora de que los demás lo supieran.

Yuuri se encargó de informarle a Mila y esta pego el grito al cielo totalmente indignada, no, no quería aceptarlo, ¿Por qué el mundo no le favorecía? Bueno, ya que, ya tendría la oportunidad de tener hermosas princesas con Otabek, solo esperaba que este no le fallara también.

— ¿Dónde haremos la fiesta? _—_ pregunto la pelirroja.

— _No es necesar-_

— No, Yuuri. —le interrumpió. — Lo haremos, porque lo haremos.

— _Que sea en Hasetsu._ —termino accediendo. — _Mis padres quieren que lleve a Yuri y que nos quedemos una par de semanas._ —suspiro al otro lado de la línea.

— Sera en Japón, entonces.

— _Mila, solo no invites a-_

 _Beep, Beep, Beep._

— Muchos… ¿Hola?

Mila había colgado.

Otabek miraba como la pelirroja hacia unos berrinches y se acercaba hasta donde él se encontraba.

— ¿Sucedió algo?

— Acaban de romperme el corazón. —Ella se sentó a lado de su pareja y lo enredo con ambos brazos mientras fingía sollozar.

Ambos llevaban una relación de dos años, Mila se le declaro pero este no acepto al principio porque en su país, la novia era escogida por sus padres. No quería destruir ni jugar con los sentimientos de nadie.

Cuando confirmo que aún no tenía prometida dijo que había encontrado una chica, omega y que además era rusa, no era un secreto que los kazajos y los rusos se llevaran; literalmente, bien. Ambos países compartían los dos idiomas y la pasión por ganar en todos los deportes, sus atletas siempre andaban de un lado para el otro entrenando.

Sus padres aceptaron, ya era hora de que vieran a sus nietos y futuros descendientes de la familia.

Él creyó que quizá era tarde, pero no, Altín a su forma le había dicho a Mila que sí, regalándole a su oso de peluche favorito. Otabek no era la persona que aparentaba ser, en realidad era amable a pesar de ser frio y callado, tenía gustos diferentes, le gustaba ir en moto y trabajar de DJ de vez en cuando, a Babicheva no le importó, ya que ella era más rara y loca que él. Y así luego de muchas travesuras y salidas extravagantes, se encontraban actualmente viviendo juntos.

— ¿Te casarías conmigo? —soltó la rusa.

— ¿No debería ser yo quien pregunte eso? —sonrió porque la manera de pedir matrimonio era diferente.

Mila soltó una risilla.

— Tú y tus costumbres.

— ¿Por qué la prisa?

— Viendo a Yuri tan feliz me hizo pensar en que ya es hora de que tengamos cachorros. —Y no era para menos, ella también era Omega y el olor materno que desprendía el ruso cuando estaba a su lado hizo que sus instintos despertaran. Acaricio su vientre plano con una mano.

Su cuerpo se lo exigía. Ya era el momento.

— ¿Estas segura? —Otabek sintió el aroma dulzón que desprendía su novia cosa que hizo que su alpha dormido despertara. Ella lo estaba incitando a celo.

— Siempre lo he estado. —susurro contra sus labios.

Se dieron un beso profundo mientras se tocaban.

Ninguno de los dos durmió esa noche.

 **[…]**

Los días pasaron rápido y como estaba planeado, viajaron de vuelta a Japón, en donde Minako los recibió tirando confeti a los futuros padres y sosteniendo un cartel que decía en grande _"Bienvenidas a Hasetsu, gemelas"_ con rosado, claramente tachando la última palabra para escribir _"gemelos"_.

Yuri rio por lo bajo, todas las mujeres que conocía esperaban que sus bebes fueran niñas, que mal.

Como la rusa le había dicho, ella había organizado todo junto a Sara con ayuda de los familiares del nipón. La dichosa fiesta seria al día siguiente, así que decidieron ir al onsen para saludar y quedarse ahí.

La madre de Yuuri abrazo eufóricamente a su yerno mientras le ofrecía tazones de cerdo para comer, a Yurio le entro un apetito grande y comenzó a devorar tres platos, claro, necesitaba comer por tres ahora.

Ninguno de los dos Yuris espero que en menos de cuatro horas el lugar se abarrotara de mucha gente.

Solo para el Baby Shower.

" _¡¿Qué rayos hiciste Mila?!"_

Los primeros en llegar fueron JJ y su esposa Isabella, que estaba embarazada de su segundo hijo, mientras el nombrado cargaba a su hermosa primera hija.

— ¡Felicidades, Yuri-chan! —se acercó.

— ¿Quién te invito a ti? —escupió el ruso, ni con los años cambiaría su actitud arisca con el canadiense. El japonés se alejó de ahí por seguridad.

— No seas así, seguro mi segundo hijo hará buena pareja con uno de los tuyos. —le sonrió.

— ¡Ni en mil putos años!

Se pusieron a discutir _amenamente_ , como siempre.

Luego llegaron Chris con su pareja, Masaomi, que era un beta demasiado atractivo cabe decir. Yuuri no esperaba que el suizo viniera también.

— ¡Hey, Yuuri! —saludo usando esa voz seductora que le ponía los pelos de punta.

— H-hola, Chris. —respondió.

— Ni siquiera estas un año de casado y ya le hiciste dos bebes a Yuri, que rápido trabajas. —le guiño un ojo sonrojándole más.

Más tarde llego Phichit con Seung-Gu Lee, ellos eran pareja desde hace años, tuvieron a su primer hijo hace seis meses más o menos, cuando el moreno visualizo a su amigo a lo lejos, se acercó a zancadas desde la entrada.

— ¡¿Cómo es que no supe que serias padre?! —fue lo primero que le grito zarandeándolo de un lado a otro con ambas manos sobre sus hombros. — ¡Creí que éramos mejores amigos! —le reclamo.

— Si te lo decía, seguro medio mundo ya lo sabría… —dijo haciendo que el tailandés soltara un gemido indignado. Lo habían insultado.

— En primer lugar, lo sabría todo el mundo. —frunció el ceño. — ¡Me subestimas!

El japonés se puso a reír, hablar así con su mejor amigo le hacía recordar buenos momentos del pasado, de paso saludo al coreano y les indico la habitación en donde podían quedarse.

Bueno, la mayoría de los que conocía ya eran padres, solo quedaban pocos que aún seguían disfrutando de su libertad antes de serlo.

Más tarde se apareció Otabek con Mila, esta última llego con muchas cosas cargadas, todas las mujeres de la casa se acercaron para ayudarle.

Ellas prepararían el lugar para el famoso y esperado _Baby Shower_.

Victor se apareció más entrada la noche, con un nuevo novio al parecer.

— ¡Les presento a Dimitry! —soltó todo sonrisas mientras arrastraba a un joven claramente guapo sacado de una revista erótica, él tenía ojos verdes profundos y el pelo negro ondulado. El peli-plateado aun no encontraba a su destinado o a la persona correcta con la cual pasar el resto de su vida, bueno, tampoco quería formar una familia como todos, le gustaba el libertinaje como a Chris, por algo eran amigos.

— Seguro lo terminan en una semana. —Ese fue Yurio, haciendo que algunos rieran por lo bajo.

— ¡Oye! —le grito el albino.

— Lo siento, Victor. —se disculpó el nipón. — Gracias por venir. —le sonrió.

— ¡Tenía que hacerlo! —puso una mano sobre el hombro derecho del pelinegro. — Después de todo son mis dos alumnos favoritos.

Yuri se puso celoso solo por ese roce tan _íntimo_ , tanto que acabo tirándole al azabache los palillos que había usado para comer hasta hace unos momentos.

En media hora llego Leo con su prometido y dulce omega Guang-Hong, ambos sonriendo como si aún fueran jóvenes adolescentes, ellos dos eran demasiado inocentes para este mundo.

Chris fue a molestarlos un poco luego de que saludaron.

Georgi se apareció con una chica muy linda que al parecer era su novia, así la casa se siguió llenando y llenando, Yuuri llamo a Mila interrumpiendo su labor con los adornos.

— ¿A cuántos invitaste? —pregunto con un deje de preocupación.

— ¿Eh? —Mila parpadeo. — A todos.

— ¿Cuántos es _**todos**_?

— No se… —fingió contar con los dedos de sus manos. — Supongo que unos doscientos.

— ¡Mila!

— ¿Qué?

— ¡Son demasiados!

— No pusiste reglas. —le saco la lengua y se fue, volviendo a lo que estaba haciendo antes.

Nuevamente, Otabek le dio una mirada de pocos amigos a Yuuri de lejos, este se dio cuenta y lo miro confundido. ¿Qué demonios?

A veces sentía el aroma de asecho contra su persona. Era un Alpha después de todo.

En fin, la tracalada llego pasando solo unos minutos, una Sara cargando otro montón de cosas y detrás de ella su hermano Micky y Emil quienes le ayudaban a llevar cajas grandes.

Yuko y las trillizas; quienes ya eran más grandes y con la viva imagen de su madre cuando esta era niña, entraron para ayudar a poner los adornos y acomodar lo necesario para el día siguiente, mientras Nishigori se sentaba a lado del japonés en la sala de espera.

— Después de tanto, al fin serás padre. —le mostro una de esas sonrisas burlonas para inquietarlo. — Ya te estabas tardando. —continuo.

— Quería tardarme más. —se quedó mirando a Yuri, quien estaba hablando con el kazajo. — Pero no me arrepiento.

— Creciste mucho.

— Sí.

Las horas siguieron pasando. Llego de improviso la hora de dormir, el día siguiente seria seguro, muy agotador, como ya no quedaban habitaciones disponibles, Yuuri tuvo que llevar a Yuri a su antigua recamara y compartirla, la cama era pequeña y con el embarazo del rubio, lo era aún más, arreglo un futon en el suelo para dormir ahí y dejar que su esposo durmiera encima del colchón.

— No puedo dormir… —susurro en la oscuridad mientras se sentaba en la cama.

— ¿Necesitas algo?

— Nah.

Yuuri también se levantó, tampoco podía conciliar el sueño.

— ¿Estas incomodo?

— Un poco… —suspiro. — No dejan de moverse. —el menor paso sus manos por la barriga. Yuuri se paró de golpe, acercándose.

— ¿Puedo tocar?

El rubio soltó un pequeño bufido.

— Sabes que sí, tonto.

Hasta el momento, solo Yuri había hablado con sus bebes como le había indicado su doctor, solo que no de cosas tiernas, a veces se ponía sentimental y les decía que quería conocerlos lo más pronto posible, en otras ocasiones les contaba como había conocido a Yuuri; su padre y como se había enamorado de él, además de todas las cosas que habían pasado juntos.

" _Su padre es un tonto, engorda con facilidad y le gusta que lo bese, no le digan que amo verlo celoso."_

No era cariñoso al hablarles, pero si lo hacía con delicadeza y con sentimientos puros y honestos.

Y sus bebes sentían eso.

El azabache se arrodillo en el suelo y puso ambas manos sobre el estómago de Yuri, el pelinegro solo sintió un ligero movimiento bajo su mano y su corazón comenzó a latir a mil por minuto, se encontraba emocionado, con un sonrojo y una boba sonrisa en el rostro.

Sin previo aviso acerco pego su oído en el mismo lugar donde sintió el golpecito antes, el ruso se estremeció ante la acción del otro, era la primera vez que Yuuri hacia eso, era extraño y a la vez le daba felicidad cargado de emociones que en ese momento no podía explicar.

— Hola bebes… —susurro contra el vientre de Yuri, este tembló un poco, sintió como ambos niños traviesos se movían bruscamente luego de eso.

Leyó que una vez escucharan la voz ronca de su padre se alborotarían, eso era lo que sucedía en esos instantes, el nipón se separó de golpe luego de sentir eso y busco los ojos de Yuri.

— ¿Se-sentiste eso? —estaba con la boca abierta.

— Claro que sí, idiota. —respondió desviando la vista, agradecía que estuvieran en plena oscuridad, porque de lo contrario su pareja vería el notorio sonrojo en sus mejillas, estaba ardiendo por dentro y su estúpido corazón no paraba de golpear su pecho salvajemente.

Yuuri volvió a colocar su oído en el mismo lugar y acaricio con ambas manos el vientre por encima del camisón grande que llevaba su esposo, estaba cálido, en un impulso subió la ropa que traía Yuri para tener un contacto más directo con la piel, haciendo que el otro se sorprendiera.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo?

— Quiero sentirlos directamente…

Los dedos fríos pasaron por la piel caliente de Yuri, quien empezó a sentir cosas extrañas. Los bebes dentro de su interior se movieron de nuevo, Yuuri les volvió a hablar.

— Aun no los conozco… —su voz era amena y arrolladoramente tranquilizadora de alguna forma. —Pero sé que los amare cuando los vea, aunque ya lo hago ahora.

Una corriente eléctrica paso por la columna vertebral del ruso, haciéndolo temblar y sintiendo algo que no debería, irónicamente recordó las palabras del doctor.

" _En el segundo trimestre eres más sensible, por lo que tus deseos sexuales saldrán a flote."_

" _¡Mierda, no ahora!"_

El mundo estaba en su contra, de un momento a otro sintió los besos cálidos de su esposo sobre su estómago y cerró los ojos, si Yuuri no paraba ahora sería demasiado tarde.

Se estaba sintiendo muy bien con esos roces.

— ¡P-para! —el rubio lo tomo de los hombros y lo empujo, respirando entrecortadamente, el mayor cayo de sentón y puso una cara extrañada, estaba demasiado confundido.

— ¿Hice algo malo?

— Solo duérmete de una buena vez, maldito cerdo. —se metió entre las cobijas dándole la espalda al nipón con todos los sentimientos a flor de piel, su pulso acelerado y el rostro totalmente rojo.

Nunca antes se había excitado con un simple toque. Maldijo internamente su estado sensible. Espero a que se le bajara la tensión hasta que se quedó dormido.

Yuuri; quien no hallo una respuesta lógica a la actitud de su pareja como casi siempre, decidió dormirse en el futon. Dio vueltas en el suelo sin lograr conciliar el sueño y en algún momento sintió la necesidad de estar al lado de Yuri, después de confirmar que el ruso estaba sumido en un profundo sueño lo empujo un poco hacia la pared, el menor estaba ligeramente más pesado de como recordaba.

Hizo un pequeño espacio, poniéndose de cucharita y rodeo el vientre de Yuri con sus brazos, sintiendo el aroma del ruso invadir sus fosas nasales. Algo había cambiado en su olor, sintió un deje dulzón diferente al del celo u otros, era algo que le provocaba lo mismo que cuando era niño. Calma y amor incondicional.

Sonrió cerrando los ojos y entregándose a los brazos de Morfeo.

.

.

.

 **BABY SHOWER**

Al día siguiente Yuri fue el primero en despertar, sintiendo una incomodidad que lo asfixiaba desde la espalda. Parpadeo un par de veces, observando como la luz del sol se colaba por la ventana y escuchando como los pájaros cantaban ruidosos en el exterior.

Luego se percató del poco espacio que tenía, se movió inquieto y empujo con su trasero a lo que fuera que estaba detrás de él con fuerza, escucho un fuerte golpe y se giró.

Vio Yuuri bajo la cama con los pies arriba.

— ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo, katsudon? —se sentó sobre la cama, estirándose como un gato mientras bostezaba, obviamente agotado. No quería despertar.

— Buenos días Yurio. —le sonrió intentando reincorporarse. — Creo que me caí. —se rasco la mejilla con un dedo.

— Idiota. —el rubio se paró dirigiéndose al baño. No tenía idea de la que hora era.

Luego de unos minutos vio por la ventana como todos acomodaban cosas en el patio con vista hacia la entrada. El lugar se veía muy animado ahí abajo.

Desayunaron y saludaron a todos, eran las nueve de la mañana. La fiesta estaba programada para las once, el menor que solo llevaba una camisa holgada y unos shorts, termino aburriéndose al mismo tiempo que apaga el televisor de la sala y se levantaba del kotatsu. Quería molestar un poco a alguien.

— Yuri Plisetsky. — Oh, no. Esa voz autoritaria hizo que temblara. — ¿En qué fachadas te encuentro?

— Lilia… —susurro pegándose mentalmente, mataría a Mila cuando todo acabara.

— Es tu fiesta, deberías ser el centro de atención.

— ¿Con esta barriga? —señalo su creciente vientre mientras forzaba una sonrisa.

— Por supuesto, no subestimes la belleza. Esta puede expresarse de maneras diferentes. —Empujo a su alumno a su habitación para ponerle ropas más elegantes y arreglarlo.

Mientras en un rincón de la casa, Yakov retaba a Yuuri por haber sido descuidado y haber embarazado a su _"promesa del patinaje",_ tendría que esperar al siguiente año para que participara en las competencias.

— ¡No quiero más cachorros, Katsuki!

— ¡Lo entiendo!

Victor se carcajeo de su desgracia y este lo miro como pidiendo ayuda, pero jamás llego.

Tuvo que soportar sus gritos en forma de sermón un buen rato, tarde o temprano tenía que pasar, había evitado encontrarse con el entrenador de Yuri a toda costa luego de que este le dijera que ya no practicaría sus nuevas rutinas por estar en cinta, se supone que solo pasarían tres meses juntos antes de que el menor volviera a Rusia para la nueva temporada, pero todo se puso caótico de un día para otro sin previo aviso.

La hora esperada llego.

Algunos estaban formales y otros con ropas de salida, alrededor vio muchas decoraciones de color azul y celeste, otras de amarillo, guirnaldas, globos, estrellitas de papel, objetos que hacían referencia al nacimiento, un mesón lleno de comida y bocadillos y otra de regalos. Todo era muy creativo.

Irónicamente Yuuri recordó que el día de su boda fue algo similar, sonrió nostálgico, no había pasado ni un año de esa loca y animada fiesta y ahí estaban otra vez, solo que la diferencia era que vendrían dos nuevos integrantes, había formado una familia con su esposo en menos tiempo de lo que pudo haber imaginado.

Yuri salió minutos después más presentable que antes, Lilia lo había peinado como siempre hacia antes de sus presentaciones, llevaba unos jeans negros y un camisón de color blanco que hacia resaltar sus ojos verdes. Todos lo miraron y aplaudieron, las felicitaciones comenzaron a llegar de manera formal.

El nipón se puso al lado del ruso como Mila había pedido, comenzaron a sacar fotos y a grabar todo lo que acontecía, tanto como comentarios sin sentido y algunas presentaciones extravagantes de los invitados.

El bufet tenía desde los aperitivos más normales como brochetas de frutas hasta algunos otros con forma de cuna, bebes, animalitos y accesorios. Babicheva los empujo a una mesa para dos y los puso de frente.

Comenzaron con los regalos.

Victor empezó acompañado de su nueva pareja, quien estaba avergonzado y llevaba flores en una mano. Se sentía un poco fuera de lugar ya que no conocía muy bien a nadie y encima la mayoría de los presentes eran patinadores famosos.

— Este es mi regalo. —puso en frente de ellos una canasta gigante llena de peluches y uno que otro juguete. — Como son gemelos, hay dos de cada cosa.

Yuuri le sonrió agradeciendo.

— Yo te regalo flores. —Dimitry se los ofreció al rubio. Ambos eran rusos y sabían que regalar flores era un gesto muy amable para cualquier ocasión. En número impar, claro, ofrecer un ramo con una cantidad par era para los difuntos. El menor las recibió con una boba sonrisa en la cara, cosa que puso celoso a Yuuri. Dimitry era realmente un príncipe sacado de un cuento de hadas.

Luego vinieron los padres de Yuuri y el abuelo de Yurio.

— Esto es de nuestra parte. —los Katsuki le dieron a la pareja ropas de gemelos, algunos hechos por Hiroko, mientras el abuelo de Yuri les dio una cuna plegable para dos.

— Y esto más. —Nikolai saco una pequeña canasta llena de comida, para ser más exactos algunos pirozhkis y cupcakes que había cocinado horas antes. Yuri lo abrazo contento.

Los siguientes fueron Phichit con Seung-Gu Lee y su hijo de apenas seis meses de nacido.

— ¡Toma Yuuri! —le extendió dos cajas de pañales. — Los necesitaras. —sonrió. — Y no exagero cuando digo que estas a punto de entrar a una tortura interminable.

El japonés sonrió nervioso.

— ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser cuidar un bebé? —bufo el ruso.

— Sin contar los vómitos, llantos nocturnos, cambios de pañal, más llantos y un montón de cosas… pues te doy a lo mucho una semana. —respondió el tailandés riendo, cosa que dejo con la boca abierta al rubio.

Los demás siguieron trayendo más y más cosas, desde leche en polvo, biberones, ropa, andadores, utensilios de higiene, toallitas, hasta cunas grandes y coches para hacer pasear a los gemelos.

Chris no supo que regalar así que les dio dinero igual que Minako.

JJ se acercó y les regalo dos bolsones gigantes que contenían mantas y accesorios como chupones, baberos y demás.

— Uno para cada bebe. —Yuri siseo mientras Yuuri le agradecía. — Normalmente en Canadá la fiesta es solo para los que llevan el bebé, pero esta es una excepción. — Tomo a su hija en brazos y se fue donde su esposa lo esperaba. — Los invitare al _sprinkles_ que hare para mi segundo hijo.

Yuri grito que no, mientras el japonés dijo que si asistirían con mucho gusto, luego vino Guang-Hong todo tímido con Leo, ellos aún no se habían casado y no sabían mucho sobre tener hijos.

— En mi país, China, esta celebración se llama _manyue_ , normalmente es después del primer mes de nacimiento. — puso enfrente de ellos ropitas que había comprado junto con Leo en .

— Y estos accesorios que Guang-Hong insistió en que compráramos. —el castaño puso un paquete encima y se fueron a las mesas del fondo que estaban acomodadas alrededor del patio.

— Yura. —Otabek se dirigía hacia ellos junto con Mila; quien estaba colgada del brazo del kazajo.

— No tenemos nada para ti. —la pelirroja puso una sonrisa burlona provocando al menor, este puso cara de pocos amigos.

— Está jugándote una broma. —Altín interrumpió. — Compramos juegos didácticos para sus hijos y vienen con dos coches. —enfatizo. — Se los enviamos a España porque eran muchas cosas.

— Aguafiestas. —Mila se cruzó de brazos.

— ¿No hay algo más importante que decirles? —carraspeo el kazajo.

— ¡Ah, es verdad! —se aclaró la garganta y prosiguió. — Otabek y yo nos vamos a casar en seis meses. — Se lanzó a los brazos de su ahora, prometido.

— ¡Felicidades! —Yuuri se levantó y fue abrazado por la pelirroja.

— Esto me huele a otra cosa. —soltó Yuri mirando con sospecha a su amigo, este solo lo ignoro. Mila desprendía un aroma diferente que se le hacia familiar.

Los demás que faltaban dejaron sus regalos, Minami se puso a llorar mientras decía lo inmensamente feliz que estaba por Yuuri, al final entro Sara con un pastel grande blanco con decoraciones azules.

Todos se acercaron para que los futuros padres cortaran el pastel, como lo hicieron en su matrimonio, solo que esta vez les pintaron la cara mientras todos reían y les hacían una que otra broma, hicieron algunos juegos divertidos como adivinar cuanto media la cintura de Yuri o cuanto pesaba actualmente y este se enojó porque le daban medidas exageradamente grandes.

Más tarde se pusieron a hablar sobre cómo debían prepararse para recibir a los bebes, Jean compartió sus tips sobre cómo cuidar a un recién nacido a través de su experiencia al igual que Phichit, ya que Seung-Gu no era muy hablador, de repente salió a flote el tema de los nombres que llevarían los gemelos.

— Si hubieran sido mujeres las habría llamado Yulia y Yuliya. —Lilia no tenía hijas y siempre quiso que se llamaran así, si las hubiera tenido.

— Guardemos esos nombres por si deciden tener una niña. —Soltó Phichit avergonzando a la pareja, haciendo que Yakov pegara un grito diciendo que _"¡NO MAS CACHORROS, KATSUKI!"_ y todos soltaran risas por como el pelinegro decía atropelladamente que no embarazaría a Yuri una segunda vez.

— ¿Les pondrán nombres japoneses o rusos? —dijo Micky mientras tomaba un aperitivo de la mesa acompañado de Emil; quien lo rodeaba como un koala.

— Aun no pensamos en eso. —Yuuri expreso esas palabras de forma honesta.

— ¿Que tal, Alex y Alek? —Georgi hizo énfasis en esos dos nombres.

— ¡Si, suenan bien! —Sara grito emocionada.

— Los nombres completos serian Alexander y Aleksey. —Yuri también se interesó por ello. — Ambos significan protector y defensor de la humanidad.

— Y sus diminutivos serian Shasha para Alex y Lyosha para Alek. —acoto Victor.

Yuuri estaba sorprendido, los nombres quedaban perfectos de alguna forma, por el momento ambos conservaban sus apellidos tal cual y no sabían si sus futuros bebes llevarían el apellido "Katsuki" o "Plisetsky", como eran varones no cambiaría nada si tomaban el de su _madre_ , Yuri.

— Serán Katsuki. —el rubio tomo la mano del japonés como si supiera en lo que pensaba el mayor en esos instantes y este solo miro regalándole una sonrisa. Como lo amaba.

La fiesta prosiguió entre risas y demás, poco a poco todos fueron retirándose a sus habitaciones despidiéndose de los anfitriones y la pareja de idiotas, al día siguiente algunos volverían a sus respectivos países mientras otros se quedarían a hacer turismo. Todo había salido realmente mejor a lo esperado.

— Estoy cansado. —Yuri se lanzó a la cama del japonés.

— ¿Vas a dormir?

— No, aun es las cuatro de la tarde.

Yuuri se sentó a su lado delineando con la mirada cada parte de su cuerpo.

— ¿Y si vamos al Ice Castle?

— ¿En serio?

— No patinamos desde que nos casamos. —el mayor tomo la mano de su amado y deposito un beso ahí.

— ¿Y si pasa algo?

— No es como si fueras a romper el hielo. —aquello hizo que el rubio frunciera el ceño y comenzara a insultarlo mientras lo empujaba.

Había momentos en los que Yuuri amaba molestar a su pareja, se cambiaron de ropas y fueron en dirección a la pista de patinaje caminando mientras veían el bello paisaje a su alrededor, inusualmente todo se veía diferente y más colorido.

Cuando llegaron fueron recibidos por Yuko y las trillizas, quienes les permitieron entrar.

— Yuko-chan. —le llamo Yuuri.

— Dime.

— ¿Crees que está bien que entre a la pista?

— ¡Ah, eso! —la chica le sonrió amigable como siempre. — No te preocupes, yo patine hasta mi séptimo mes, solo que como llevaba trillizas fue más complicado después.

— Ya veo.

— Tranquilo.

Cuando entro a los vestidores vio a Yurio protestar porque le era un poco complicado ponerse los patines.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda?

— No.

El pelinegro no dijo nada acercándose y se inclinó arrebatándole de las manos los patines para ponérselos sin escuchar las quejas que soltaba el otro eufóricamente.

— ¿Vamos?

— Vamos.

Yuuri tomo de la mano a Yuri quien la sujeto más por costumbre que por consciencia, el nipón le dijo que entrara despacio y el ruso solo se burló de su cara pintada en pura preocupación latente.

Patinaron juntos un buen rato, Yuri se sintió raro, obviamente no podía hacer ninguna pirueta así que solo se dedicó a deslizarse con Yuuri, no se dijeron nada en todo el transcurso, en algún momento comenzaron a disfrutar estar uno a lado del otro y una felicidad inmensa invadió sus corazones, enterneciéndolos.

— Extrañaba la pista… —Yuuri dijo esto de manera triste con una sonrisa falsa en el rostro. Acongojado.

— Solo la dejaste un año, aun eres joven para continuar al menos cinco años más. —Yuri apretó el agarre.

— Pero ahora estoy trabajando, no puedo dej-

— Sabes que si puedes.

— No lo sé.

— Todos esperan que vuelvas al menos dos competencias más, cerdito.

Yuuri lo sabía, se había retirado por impulso, pero Yuri tenía razón, aun amaba el patinaje artístico y no se había podido retirar como hubiera querido; dejando una marca de él sobre la pista y encima ahora que iba a ser padre, sería más complicado hacerlo.

Se quedaron unos minutos patinando y hablando de cosas triviales hasta que se cansaron, aún tenían semana y media de estancia en Japón, Yuuri quería llevar a Yuri por algunos lugares para divertirse, comprar algunos souvenir para su casa en España y una que otra cosa para sus bebes.

Luego de cambiarse Yuri se sintió curioso, quería hablar con Yuko sobre cómo fue que pudo con tres bebes cuando se embarazo, Yuuri también quería saber, después de todo cuando nacieron las hijas de su amiga él se fue a la Universidad de Detroit. Unos consejos y vivencias de la castaña les servirían.

Ella los llevo a su casa que quedaba relativamente cerca, mientras veían como el sol se ponía en el horizonte, entraron y comenzaron a hablar.

— Y bien. —les sonrió. — ¿Qué quieren saber?

— ¿Fue difícil? —Yuri pregunto mirando la confusión en la mirada de la mujer, se dio cuenta que necesitaba ser más específico. — Me refiero a si tu embarazo fue difícil al final.

— Bueno. —Ella se puso pensativa intentando recordar. — No me podía mover ni hacer nada entrando al octavo mes, me dolía todo y venían contracciones dolorosas. —Miro al ruso. — Es difícil, pero vale la pena.

— Ya veo.

— Eso no es nada comparado al parto, que es lo más horrible. —enfatizo recordando que casi se moría en aquella sala del hospital. — Fue el dolor más grande que sentí en mi vida. —Eso solo asusto al rubio. — Pero cuando escuchas su llanto… es como si todo el mundo parara, te enamoras de aquel ser que estuvo dentro tuyo durante varios meses en esos insignificantes segundos.

Ambos chicos la escuchaban ensimismados.

— ¿Y luego de eso? —Yuuri estaba más preocupado por lo que iba a pasar después del nacimiento que lo que se venía los siguientes meses.

— Pues, ¿Qué te digo? —la chica buscaba las palabras adecuadas. — Cada semana, cada mes, cada año hasta que cumplen cuatro es complicado, debes tener mucha paciencia porque no es nada sencillo, Yuuri.

— ¿Qué tal sobre el primer mes?

— No logras dormir lo suficiente, el hecho de cambiar pañales y limpiar cada desastre te da algo de repulsión al principio, pero te acostumbras. —el rubio se puso azul por la información. — Especialmente cuando lloran, como no pueden hablar, jamás sabes que es lo que quieren. Pueden tener hambre, pueden estar fatigados, pueden tener sueño, pueden sentirse incomodos… pueden querer cualquier cosa, pero nunca lo sabrás.

Yuko se puso a reír luego de ver a los futuros padres nerviosos y asustados por lo que les llegaría. Cuando aclararon sus dudas se despidieron volviendo al onsen con más preguntas en la cabeza y sin ninguna respuesta que les favorezca.

 **[…]**

Los días que se quedaron la pasaron de un lado a otro, desde ir a la famosa torre de Tokio y otras grandes atracciones. Yuri se quedó sorprendido por cada lugar al que iban, le hubiera gustado quedarse en Japón pero luego recordaba que tanta gente lo ponía ansioso e incómodo. Estaba bien viviendo en Barcelona.

Enviaron todos los regalos a su casa vía marítima, fueron de compras y llego el día en que debían volver. El viaje en avión fue asquerosamente agotador para el rubio, Yuuri tuvo que lidiar con sus interminables quejas durante varias horas.

Al llegar, fueron a la casa de su vecino para recoger a Misha, la gata de Yuri.

Recordó que el doctor le había dicho que se mantuviera alejado de su mascota por si esta traía alguna que otra enfermedad. Eso significaba no dormir con ella en otras palabras, de todas formas su gata no se le acercaba ni para mirarle.

El nipón la cargo y está ni siquiera le siseo o intento rasguñarle como siempre hacia con cualquier persona que no conocía. Cuando el rubio intento acariciarla, se alejó.

— Misha está muy arisca conmigo…

— Ella sabe que estas esperando dos bebes. —Yuuri cerró la puerta mientras bajaba a la gata de sus brazos. — Se preocupa por ti.

— Yo creo que tiene un crush contigo desde que te vio hace años. —Yuri recordó la primera vez que el pelinegro entro a su departamento.

 **[…]**

Hace cinco años, cuando Yuuri se mudó a Rusia para entrenar y meses después de que a Yuri le diera su primer celo (cosa que fue un caos total porque al oler el aroma que desprendía el menor se descontrolo y comenzó a portarse de manera extraña asustando a todos, su lado alpha había despertado sin que él lo quisiera), fue invitado al departamento del vándalo ruso.

Aunque habían formalizado su relación, no podían estar juntos por decisión del mayor, al ser tal para cual _"destinados"_ en otro significado, el celo de Yuri podía ser inducido fácilmente en cualquier momento y eso a Yuuri no le gustaba, por más que estuviera enamorado, no quería arruinar la vida de Yuri con la llegada de un cachorro a tan corta edad. Quería hacer las cosas bien, aunque se torturara así mismo para lograr su objetivo, él esperaría los años que fueran necesarios para poder tenerlo.

— Permiso. —el mayor entro y lo primero que vio fue cosas tiradas por el pasillo, ni hablar de las demás habitaciones, la cocina y la pequeña sala, todo era un desastre. Aprendió que Yuri no era de las personas que ordenaba ni eran ordenadas.

— Puedes entrar con zapatos aquí. —el rubio ingreso y volvió con lo que parecía ser una gata en manos.

— ¿Es tu mascota?

— ¿Ella? —miro a la felina. — Si, se llama Misha, tiene un año. —le acaricio el pelo con una mano mientras la escuchaba ronronear, Yuuri se acercó para querer tocarla pero el rubio lo detuvo. — Es muy arisca, te lastimara si la tocas.

A pesar de esas palabras Yuuri hizo caso omiso y dirigió su mano hacia el bulto peludo que era aquella gata. Fue una total sorpresa para Yuri que ella no le siseara o intentara rasguñar, si no que en vez de eso se lanzara a al pecho del mayor para tener más contacto.

— Creo que le agrado.

— Pensé que yo era especial.

Yuuri soltó una risa muy contagiosa mientras tocaba más a la felina. Desde ese momento Misha siempre se ponía muy melosa, frotándose contra su pie cada vez que veía al japonés.

 **[…]**

— Ella ha estado enamorada de ti por más de cinco años. — Estaba celoso, era muy obvio.

— Estas exagerando.

— ¿No la ves? —dirigió su vista hacia la mascota que buscaba más roces con la mano del mayor.

— Sabes que al único al que amo es a ti ¿no? —a Yuri se le subieron los colores por tal declaración.

— Cierra la boca, estúpido cerdo. —se fue del lugar a zancadas tratando de calmar el torbellino que eran sus emociones en esos momentos.

Yuuri dejo a la gata y se dirigió a donde estaba su esposo gruñón solo para robarle un beso.

Había pasado mucho desde que estuvieron los dos solos.

.

.

.

 **Notas Finales:**

¡Hey! Lamento haber tardado, lo recompenso con capítulos largos. En fin, averigüe algunas sobre el embarazo ya que no se nada. Quería meter hard aquí, pero me contuve lol, es un poco raro.

Para los que esperaban que fueran mellizos o gemelas, lo siento, sentí que sería cliché que fueran parejita, pero les tengo una sorpresa más adelante.

Tengo una duda, en el OMEGAVERSE o MPREG, ¿los bebes nacen por cesárea? No creo, digo, si logran embarazarse por ese lugar y se hace un nudo, entonces deben dar a luz de la misma forma que una mujer. ¿Verdad? No encuentro nada de información sobre eso. HELP!

¡Espero les haya gustado, nos leemos en el tercer pro y contra!


End file.
